The Boy Who Is Lost To The Fantasy World, The Enchanted Forest
by Lee Diamond D. Perez
Summary: Gussalen was mistakenly identified as one of the bandits that ransacked the village. He made some few friends but then, the curse of the evil is not over. (view my profile to see previous chapters)


The Boy Who Is Lost To The Fantasy World, The Enchanted Forest (The Five Rooms of Thoughts Book 2)

Chapter 1.1

When felt the prick of the pinchfork, Gussalen was intimidated by one of the armed villagers near the destroyed mansion. The villager demanded him to get on his knees and cuffed him.

"You better explain us who you are and the whereabouts of your leader!"

"Wait.. leader? What leader?"

"Do not lie to me! Where is he?!"

Another voice came from a distance calling him. "Tybalt!... Tybalt!"

Tybalt then escorted him to the man who was calling him.

"Move it you rat!"

They took few steps and went to the man.

"I see you have found one of those bandits, does he have an information about his leader?"

"He haven't told me yet Harwith. But he is claiming that he doesn't know everything."

"Lets take him to the prison chamber. We are giving him a day to force him to speak his words out. Since we lack men from nurturing the wounded, we might as well leave him first to the prison."

Tybalt to Gussalen: "You better tell everything why this all happened. I want you to tell where your leader is or else I will cut you slowly and bleed you to death!"

Harwith and Tybalt then went to the prison chamber locked beneath their damaged village and imprisoned Gussalen. Such tragedy he was falsely accused of one of the bandits who ransacked and destroyed their place. Gussalen bursted in tears from false accusation. Whimpering and sobbing, he wished to know what those bandits looked like and why he was accused. Gussalen saw another inmate that Harwith caught. The inmate's body was painted all dark with red straight patterns. This explains why he was accused of being one of the bandits. While struggling, the inmate kicked Harwith down to his groin, forcing Harwith to laid down in pain shouting for help. The inmate then stole Harwith's sword and was about to stabbed him. But since the inmate was close to Gussalen's prison room, he stretched out his arms between the prison bars and tripped the inmate. Luckily Tybalt went on time to slain the inmate.

"Harwith?... Harwith!"

Harwith is still groaning in pain

"Its him... he.. saved my life..."

Tybalt then glanced to Gussalen

"That's preposterous, he is one of them!"

"No I am not one of them!" Cried Gussalen "This is a misunderstanding! I have no intention of destroying your village! Just let me out here!"

"Oh yeah? Why do you have those patterns similar to those bandits huh?"

"This no paint! These are my wounds and dirt from the rubbish!"

Harwith then got up from his pain and looked closer to Gussalen's body. Harwith and Tybalt aren't still sure if he was telling the truth.

"State your name young one" Harwith ordered...

"Gussalen... Its Gussalen..."

"Im afraid we still have to take you to the grand wizard for evidence"

Harwith finally opened Gussalen's prison and went outside the prison chamber. then Gussalen requested to wash his face and body first before meeting the grand wizard. They then accepted his request and he went to a nearby well to washed his face and body, and carefully cleaned his wounds. He then borrowed some old towel to cover up his body. After his bath, Harwith and Tybalt escorted Gussalen to the temple where the grand wizard had a short chat while they were taking their steps from the stairs;

Tybalt: "so buddy... what really are you in the first place?"

Gussalen: "I just... I don't remember... all I remember is I woke up, and wandered around the wasteland."

Tybalt: "Is that it?"

Gussalen: "Well... I saw a coffin-"

Tybalt: "A coffin? Is someone inside?"

Gussalen: "its empty... but I know the designs are from my late cousin's"

Tybalt and Harwith then took off their hats as a sign of respect

Tybalt: "Sorry..."

Harwith: " Sorry for your loss Gussalen"

(Short pause then the men took more steps)

Harwith: "Hey for clarifications, how did you really know it was your cousin's?"

Gussalen: "I-... I can't remember! All I remember is an evil spirits chasing me from that mansion- wait..."

Gussalen then flashbacks his memory of seeing his late cousin's funeral from the second room of the late mansion.

The flashback

Gussalen was bewildered Because second room have changed! It became a funeral room with lots of red roses. There were people staring at him stoic. Then the girl nudged and told him to look who was inside the coffin. She never said a word but only signs. He remembered the time he peeked into the coffin and saw his late cousin. He remembered that his late cousin was holding a large book. Then all he remembered that there was a girl with no face was forcing him to take the book.

End of the flashback

Gussalen: " Book... girl..."

Tybalt and Harwith were left demented while having a confused gestures

Harwith: "what!?"

Then Gussalen suddenly remembered that he was being chased by the evil spirits

Gussalen: "No... NOOO! *grunts then falls down"

Tybalt and Harwith caught him before he fell down the stairs

Harwith: "Woa! What happened!?"

Tybalt: "Easy there mate! I think you need some rest!"

Gussalen: "aauggh!"

Scratches stared to paranormally form into his chest and blood started to drip down

Tybalt: "(Terrified) Harwith look!"

Harwith: "Oh my God..."

Tybalt: "hurry him up!"

The two knights then swifty ran to the main room of the temple to seek for the grand wizard. Some fellow guards and citizens slightly gasped from their immediate action and Gussalen's damaged body. They reported everything to the grand wizard.

Harwith: "Sire... Sire!"

Tybalt: "He is in danger!"

While they pointed out his face, the grand wizard suddenly gasped in surprise that he found Gussalen's face very familiar. Then he told them:

"Its... its him! That is the young man! What happened to him!?" The grand wizard then came to Gussalen.

Harwith: "Sire, you know him?"

Tybalt: "I think he is the person that he was talking about before..."

To be continued


End file.
